


Possessed (Yandere!Beelzebub x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, NSFW, Yandere, dub-con, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Yandere beel gets to salvage the reader
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 58





	Possessed (Yandere!Beelzebub x F!Reader)

Really, you should have known. He was acting so strange all week; more possessive, more  _ clingy _ . He was reluctant to let you go anywhere without him, if he even let you go at that. That all seems normal, considering he already kept you on a tight leash gripped way too firmly in his hand, but it felt so much  _ worse _ . His longing looks which were usually filled with adoration and at least some form of  _ love, _ suddenly became more hungry; more like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. You noticed in the mornings, his head would be buried in your neck, right by your pulse, instead of up in your hair where he usually seeked comfort in your smell. You noticed when you walked together that his grip on your waist was not only firm, it was  _ bruising. _ The most obvious change, though, was his eating habits with you. Well, not really his. He always ate a lot. The thing now is, he makes you eat a lot, too. He practically forces food down your throat if he deems you haven’t eaten enough, even if you’re more than full.

On more than one occasion in the past, you had to remind him that you were indeed human and couldn’t stomach a lot of what he did to his body, eating or otherwise, and usually he would accept that, but he’s been so… adamant, so pushy. “You need to eat. You’re getting too thin.” You tried to argue it before, saying that you actually gained like three pounds over the past two weeks, which may not seem like a lot and actually quite normal since weight fluctuates, but not when you’re with Beel. He makes you workout twice as much as any normal being should and logic tells you you should’ve lost that weight. Still, you hoped it’s a phase and has something to do with whatever is going on inside of him. He’s been so much more.. Emotionless, too. Before, you could at least get him to smile with you, which made his whole obsessive behavior at least a little bit normal, but now he’s so… cold. Not distant, just cold. 

That morning, when you come up beside him, his grip tight around your waist, you could tell something was majorly off. He was breathing heavily, his body was burning hot and you almost wanted to assume it was a fever of some sorts,which had you worried at first, had it not been for the very conspicuous erection digging into your arse. You tried to stay quiet, hoping he would still assume you were asleep and at least mumble something that would indicate what was going on, but all that happened was slow, barely controlled thrusting against your ass. You were fine with him being possessive… you were fine with him being so obsessed with you; hell, you’re not ashamed to say that in some kind of sick and twisted way, you actually fell for it, but you’d at least like to know what was about to happen.

“I know you’re awake. I can hear your heart racing.” Your breath caught in your throat and the next thing you knew, you were pushed back against the mattress, finding him towering above you. Heavy breathing accompanied his wandering eyes, which were trailing up and down your body. “Beel…?” He grunted, rolling his hips against yours, letting out a long breath, “don’t…” He takes your hands which were starting to come up and run over his bare chest, pinning them beside your head. “Don’t touch me…” His voice was barely above a whisper, his grip tight on your wrists as confusion spread through you. You watched as he leaned down, crashing his lips against yours in a hungry kiss, his hips coming back down to roll against yours with a loud groan. “You’re mine..” His teeth caught your bottom lip, nibbling and pulling at it. At first, you moaned softly in response, which seemed to spurt him on even more, because his teeth bit down hard into your lip, drawing out a whimper from you. 

You could feel his erection between your legs; Beel always slept in just his underwear, unlike you who liked to have at least two pieces on. “Say it, (Y/N). You’re mine.” His grip on your wrists was bruising as his lips trailed down your neck, a growl resonating in your ears. You knew better than to defy him, having already been down that road before. “Y-yes, I’m yours, Beel…” He grunted in response, tearing through your top with his teeth like some kind of animal. His eyes found yours again; you noted they had changed. His usual purple eyes shone with darkness and hunger, not giving you the chance to think much different. 

“Beel I-... ah!” you screamed when he flipped you over onto your stomach, leaning back and pulling down your bottoms. “Father… that was sexy…” he’s referring to your breasts dangling beneath you as he pulled your ass back against his front, rolling his clothed erection against your naked cunt. “I can smell you… you’re getting turned on too.” You nodded slowly, feeling his taller frame tower above yours. He was physically stronger than you, bigger and taller than you in every sense of the way and it had frightened you on more than one occasion, but you found yourself excited right now. Another growl escaped him as he moved his fingers between your slick folds, licking his lips at the sight of his fingers glistening with your juices. “You’re ready…” You mewled, clenching your hands into fists as you tried to look behind you, “ready for w-wha--!” You felt his erection slide between your folds, hearing him let out a long hiss, almost as if it burned him. A quick turn of your head showed his face turned into one of pleasure, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. His cock was held firmly by his hand, his hips rocking forward slowly between your folds. 

“I can’t wait..” he grumbled, letting go of his length and spreading your cheeks, poking his thumb into your dripping hole before slapping it with his hand. You gasped in shock, clenching around nothing. The tingling sensation it left, left you feeling oddly turned on and you moaned loudly when you felt his tip push past your entrance, “Can’t wait…” he repeated his words, slamming into you and groaning loudly as your walls clenched around him. You cried out, breathing heavily from the sudden invasion as both pain and pleasure rushed through you. “B-Beel…!” “Yes, say my name…” He can’t begin to describe how crazy this was making him. It was even better because you had absolutely no clue what he was doing. This was far past from just rough sex, you figured that out the minute his length entered you and your face was pushed down into the mattress by one of his hands. This was about something more primal; a hunger that needed to be sated and you were going to give him just that.

He grunted, feeling your warm, wet cunt engulf him with each thrust. It felt like his body was on fire, that’s the best way he can describe it. His cock was burning, aching to fill you and release loads of his seed inside you, and by the way you’re clenching around him, he knows you want that too. “You’re so.. Tight… sucking me in…” He breathed out, panting heavily above you with each strong thrust. You cried out, feeling almost as sensitive as he is. He’s thrusting you against the sheets, bringing your ass back against his hips strongly, ensuring that he goes as deep as he possibly could with every slap of his hips against yours. “B-Beel, I… hghn..!” you tried to tell him to at least slow down, but you knew he didn’t care right now. 

His body leaned over yours, his nose tickling your neck as he took a deep breath, “mine… I’m going to fill you up…. And keep filling you until you’re overflowing… “ he grunts, picking up his pace while one of his hands sneaks around your stomach, rubbing your clit almost too harshly, “cum with me… I need to feel you suck me dry.” You whimpered, moaning out loudly at the extra stimulation before he got louder, “That wasn’t a question!” You jumped a little, pushing back against him. His ball sack was slapping against your cunt with each one of his thrusts, his cock starting to twitch inside of you. “I-I’m sorry…” You breathed out, clenching around him as he pushed you into your own orgasm. 

The feeling of your walls pulsating around his cock, desperately trying to suck at him, was enough for him to throw his head back and join you in the release. His tip was pushed past your cervix, shooting his seed straight into your womb. His hand left your clit to rub over your stomach, reaching up to massage your breasts and stimulate your nipples. “Going to… fill you up with my seed…” You moaned in response, your body tensing at his words as realization kicked in. “b-breeding…” He chuckled, the noise turning back into a moan as his cock pushed the last of his semen into you, “yes… breed you… you’re mine…” He emphasized on it again, his grip returning to your hips as fingers dug into your flesh. 

His cock was still rock hard inside you as he started thrusting again, your body still feeling sensitive from the previous orgasm. The sheets became clenched between your balled fists, trying desperately not to cry out too much as he took you again. “I’m going to keep filling you… until my hunger is sated and your womb is blooming with my seed..” it was more of a growl than actual words; a promise that you’d leave more than just his cock in your cunt. You’ll leave here full of him, bred, as a token of his love to you, and a token for your _ loyalty _ to him. His thrusts became heavier again; strong, bruising,  _ possessive _ . You cried out, clenching your teeth as your body welcomed him in over and over again, swallowing him up as if it was just as hungry as he is. 


End file.
